Ma Cher Souer Ann
by Khaleesi Khupcakes
Summary: Harley's 4year old sister gets leukemia. Harley's girlfriend gets stalked by Soledad. Rated T for a bit of love and swearing.
1. Chapter 1

**Ma Cher Souer Ann.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or Lady Gaga's Alejandro, Poker Face, Telephone or Bad Romance. Or anything else that someone else owns.**

**Harley is NOT dating Soledad in this fanfic, just so you know.**

**BTW, this fic is dedicated to Glory For Sleep.  
**

**CHAPTER ONE: CAROLYNN DAVIDSON. OCTOBER 28  
**

**The morning we found out was the morning I woke to the sound of screams. My 4-year old, Ann is standing in her room, blood pulsing out of a tiny puncture on her arm,**

**"BLOOD?" She screams as she stares at the ball of crimson blood against her caramel skin, My 17-year old Harley and my oldest daughter, Aliyah, (20) run into her room, Harley's purple hair (an unfortunate genetic screw-up) is bouncing all over the place as he kneels next to his step-sister and dabs her arm with a Kleenex. Harley and Aliyah's father Jakob Davidson was killed in a train accident 2 weeks after Harley was born, I married twice after but they both left me, now I have 3 teenagers (My other daughter Gianna is 13) and 1 kindergartner living in my tiny house in Jublife city, We moved here when Ann was born. Harley was never very popular in school until we moved here and Aliyah didn't have her own room so now we live across from the high school where all my kids went/are going and where Ann with eventually go. Anyway, Harley's Kleenex has gone red and he's moved on to a bath towel, I lift Ann up and toss Harley his car keys,**

**"We're going to the doctor's."**

**"WHAT?"**

**"You heard me, now hurry up, you too, Ally, and bring anti-septic."**

**"Fine."**

**Harley is speeding, I guess it was a stupid idea to let my most irresponsible kid drive my bleeding baby to the doctor's office, but he's getting us there. Ann is crying her eyes out on my shoulder and Aliyah is busy on her phone, Gianna was invited to a friend's cottage for the weekend so she's not here. Harley screeches to a stop outside the big white building and leaps out of the car, Aliyah and I follow. We get to doctor Marsha's room and drag Ann in. **

**"Hi Carolynn, Kids, where's Gianna?"**

**"Snowpoint City, Are you busy?"**

**"Not at all, what seems to be the problem?''**

**"Ann's bleeding, like, really badly." Aliyah answers for me, "Is she okay?"**

**Marsha peers at the blood that is now smeared across Ann's arm.**

**"It's kind of pale, the blood.'' Marsha pulls up Ann's top, Aliyah smacks her hand over Harley's eyes. On my daughter's back is a bruise the size of Gianna's size 7 Converse.**

**CHAPTER 2:HARLEY DAVIDSON. OCTOBER 29  
**

**I enter the whooshing automatic doors of the Jublife clinic, where my mother is standing,next to a tall, bleach-blond hematologist holding a teary Ann. A nurse stares at me as I walk over, her eyes fixed on my abs, I stare back and she jogs away, her nurse's shoes make dull _thumps_ on the tile floor. I break into a run as Aliyah comes toward me, her face red and her eyes glowing with tears, her dark auburn hair clings to her damp face, Ann reaches me first.**

**"Harley, I getted a shot." she complains. "And the doctor lady tooked blood out of my arm. AND IT HURTED! I HOPE I NEVER HAFTA COME BACK!" My mother comes after Ann holding Aliyah by the arm.**

**"Get in the Harley's car, come on kids, we have to get Ann to a hospital." My eyes become hot. I pick Ann up.  
**

**"Why? What's wrong with her? Does it-"**

**"HARLEY, SHUT UP!" My mother's eyes are filling with angry tears, "JUST BE QUIET!" She collapses into my shoulder, sobbing. Ann pats her head.**

**"Don't cry, Mommy, Harley doesn't want to bother you. It just happens." My sisters are both staring at my mother in shock. Aliyah finally chokes out, **

**"Harley, she has L-E-U-K-E-M-I-A." Ann looks up, she learned to spell at an early age.**

**"What's leeee-you-key-mia?" My vision becomes blurred as I drag my sobbing mother to the silver Rio and get into the driver's seat, Aliyah sits next to me, Ann and my mother in the backseat. I jab the ignition and speed away, I turn on Lady Gaga for Ann.**

**_ Don't call my name don't call my name,_**

**Ann dances in her seat, singing along to the alto voice booming out of my speakers, Aliyah smiles and turns it up.**

**_ She's not broken, she's just a baby,_**

**Lady Gaga has a point. My sister IS just a baby, but now we know that she really IS broken.**

**_ And all those flames that, burn for him, now hes gonna fire-fight got cool the bad,_**

**_ You know that I love you boy, Hot like Mexico rejoice at this point I gotta chose, nothing to lose._**

**Ann sings louder, her voice joined by my mother's, Aliyah's, and finally mine, as we sing all the way over to the towering hospital, the place some people enter and never exit.**

**Once inside, Ann hides her arms inside her baby blue sleeves, obviously expecting another shot. My mother lifts her up and walks faster, I see something that stops me in my tracks, across the wide entrance hall I spot my girlfriend, Josefina Charleston, getting something passed to her over a counter, she sees my and runs at me,**

**"Why are you here?"**

**"My sister-"**

**"Oh no, you mean, She got hurt?"**

**"No, she, she's sick, she has," Our voices answer in unison,**

**"Leukemia."**

**CHAPTER THREE:JOSEFINA CHARLESTON.**

**That night at dinner I stare at my sister Liliana for about 5 minutes, she's polishing off a taco and my mother is on the phone with her stupid boyfriend. **

**"Why is he still calling?" I whisper to Liliana across the table.**

**"Why does Gary always give you a gold bar for Christmas, why does Harley always give you some kind of gourmet food and why does Roark never give you anything?"**

**"Gary's rich, Harley's domestically gifted and Roark's _JEWISH_!"**

**"Really?"**

**"Yes! why do you think he always finds some way of not coming to church with us?"**

**"NO! I mean I thought Harley just liked blowing things up!" **

**"Shut you mouth."**

**"Dump him."**

**"Not gonna happen."**

**"But he's so..._bootylicious..._I think it's gross that a guy 6 foot 2 can have a butt that big, it's not normal! Whatever happened to the kid with the hair dye?"**

**"Nando?"**

**"Yes."**

**"He left, for that trucker thing, Crig, that's what her name was."**

**"Don't blame him."**

**"Shut up." I toss a piece of taco shell at her. My mother looks up from her nail file.**

**"Girls, why?" Liliana and I point at each other. The silence is broken by a knock on the door, Liliana answers,**

**"Harley...JOSEFINAAAAAAAA! YOUR SEXY CASANOVA IS HERE!" Harley stares at her for a second,**

**"You freak." He shoots back.**

**"I'M A FREAK? HA! THAT'S RICH, BIKE, NOW GO SEE YOUR GIRL, I AIN'T GOT ALL NIGHT!" **

**"Yeah, You _ARE_ the freak." I drag Harley upstairs.**

**"What? Why are you at my house at 6:30 pm on a school night?" Harley's eyes are glazed.**

**"She's getting chemotherapy, just thought you'd want to know." Harley leaves my room, yells at my sister until she cracks, and leaves.**

**The next day at school, just after first period, I feel a forceful tap on my shoulder. Soledad stands behind me, **

**"You dirty little creep!" She yells, and then slaps my face, really hard, like a baseball bat with assorted rings, I tear up and blood splatters on my skirt. **

**"WHAT THE HELL?"**

**"STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"**

**"WHO?"**

**"HARLEY, YOU FOOL! YOU THINK YOU CAN JUST GO AHEAD AND STEAL MY BOYFRIEND, YOU'RE DISGUSTING!''**

**"WE'VE BEEN DATING FOR 2 YEARS!"**

**"BE QUIET!" This time she grabs my shirt, trips me from behind and, when I hit the ground, kicks me in the nose, I bleed some more, a trail of blood next to my shoe. Soledad kicks me in the chest and knocks the air out of my lungs, I fall back, unable to breathe, I can barely make out the circle of kids chanting 'FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!' around us, and our bulky PE teacher holding Soledad back as she fights to get at me again, Harley's shoe is the last thing I see before I pass out.**

**CHAPTER FOUR: HARLEY DAVIDSON. OCTOBER 29. after school.  
**

**My life is a string of medical nightmares, from Josefina's first insulin coma to Ann's first chemotherapy, which is today. As I drive her to the hospital I ask,**

**"Want me to put on Lady Gaga?"**

**"No."**

**"Why not?"**

**"Because if I die today, I won't remember what it sounded like." This statement burns both of us.**

**"Lady Gaga has heart palpitations, you know?"**

**"I know."**

**"Really?"**

**"Now I do." We arrive in the parking lot. Ann grips my hand, she looks terrified. We enter the automatic doors and Ann's eyes widen.**

**"It's the torture chamber again." **

**"What?"**

**"Torture chamber, they put things up your nose, I don't even put my finger up my nose. Gianna called it a torture chamber, She's smart."**

**"No, she's not."**

**"Yes she is, really smart, smarter than you. You wear green and purple together, Gianna says only freaks do that."**

**"Well she's wrong."**

**"No she's not. She says your friend Lucian has stupid-looking hair, and I agree, it's purple."**

**"My hair's purple."**

**"But Lucian's is girl-purple, yours is guy-purple, there's a differnence.''**

**"Difference, the word is _difference._"**

**"Whatever." We walk over to the reception counter.**

**"Ann Davidson-Black," Ann answers by herself. "I'm getting a chemotherapy today, I don't know what that is, but I think it's something bad, am I gonna have to stick sticks in my nose? Oh, by the way, this is my brother, Harley, he's really weird, he can spell 'cheese.' Did you know my middle name is Rachel? Riding a Two-wheeler is hard, so my sister holds onto the back so I don't fall over and break my eye. I like to eat macaroni and cheese, is macaroni a vegetable?" The reception lady 'Hello My Name Is Jane' smiles at Ann.**

**"So you're getting your first chemotherapy today?"**

**"Yes, and my friend Lorianne says I'm lucky because I get to miss the last few hours of school, but a chemotherapy sounds owie, and my mommy told me ALL about it last night, and how you barf when you get the medicine, and how I'm gonna get bald!" Ann points to Jane's head, "You're a lucky chick, ya know that? Is Lady Gaga gonna be bald, too? I'm gonna be her for Halloween, I'm wearing the Poker Face outfit, and I get my very own heart papalations! I can make my voice go like in the song Telephone, wanna hear?" Ann begins to sing 'Telephone' at the top of her lungs. Jane says to me over my sister's singing,**

**"IF YOU WANT TO GO OUTSIDE, I CAN TAKE HER TO GET THE TREATMENT!"**

**"NO, THAT'S OKAY, I CAN COME, ANN IS PRETTY CLINGY AROUND DOCTORS!''**

**"ALRIGHT, WHEN SHE'S DONE SINGING I'LL TELL HER IS TIME TO GO UPSTAIRS!" Ann finally stops screaming to stare at us. Jane says,**

**"Ann, I have an idea, How 'bout we go get the chemotherapy now?" Ann replies,**

**"Okay, but Harley can't follow us, and if he does, I'll smack the living dog doo out of him."**

**"Harley won't follow us." (Jane winks at me) "The chemotherapy room is Girls Only." Nice save. I head out the doors to my car. I drive around for a bit, stopping at the closest variety store, where I buy 2 Root Beers and a huge bag of salt and vinegar chips, for Ann. I'm driving back to the hospital about an hour later when some idiot in a Hummer backs up into the front of my car.**

**"GET OUTTA MY WAY YA LITTLE CREEP, CANT YA SEE I'M TRYIN' TA DRIVE MY CAR?" I drive forward, hitting him again,**

**"WHAT TH' HECK'R YA DOIN, KID?" I rev the car forward a third time.**

**"WHERE'S THE DANG-FLAB FIRE?" His airbag is up by now. Loser. My family has been raised to despise people in Hummers, one of the reasons was my hillbilly nanny when I was 5, who saved her farts in beer bottles and of course, had a big, ugly, poo brown Hummer, I arrive back at the hospital with a few dents in my car, Ann is on Jane's shoulders, Jane looks like crap, I break the silence,**

**"I got Root Beer.''**

**"GIVE IT!" **

**'' It's in the car, Jane? what happened?"**

**"Some other little kid who was having chemo decided it would be funny to empty his emesis basin on me, so, I'm getting my uniform dry-cleaned, I stare down at her shoes, platforms. Ann latches onto my leg.**

**''I barfed 6 times!" She holds up 4 fingers. "Now hand over the Root Beer or I'll slug you." She begins to punch my knee. Jane exhales dramatically, **

**"Who would have thought vomit was that sticky, the dry-cleaners said it's pretty hard to scrape off."**

**"Ew." I reply, "Was she good? Ann can get hyper sometimes."**

**"She was a little angel," Jane leans closer to me, "Except for when the doctors put the oxygen tube things in her nose, then she started freaking out."**

**"Yeah, when we got here she told me about how she hates when the things go up her nose, and told me how our sister Gianna calls the hospital the 'torture chamber.'"**

**"I agree, this place is a madhouse during the summer holiday, kids can fall off _anything_, even themselves. Guess in like, what, 8 months till that kind of pain... "**

**"That's weird, Anyway, we should go, Bye, come on, Ann. I guess I'll see you next week. Come _on, _Ann!"**

**"Bye."**

**In the car, while Ann is eating chips and drinking Root Beer, she says,**

**"Jane said I was the best patient ever, she's nice." I think about why Jane was always blushing around me, but Ann screams from the backseat,**

**"HARLEEEEEY, THE CHIPS AND POP HURT MY MOUTH!"**

**CHAPTER FIVE:HARLEY DAVIDSON. HALLOWEEN. **

**I'm changing for my friend Fallon's Halloween party when Ann, The mini Lady Gaga, knocks on my door.**

**"Harley? Are you home?" I open the door, Ann is standing in her black bodysuit and blond wig holding a pumpkin-shaped bag, she giggles when she sees my costume,**

**"What are you supposed to be?" She asks. I kind of just made the outfit up as I went along, I stare down at the white nightshirt I found at a garage sale and the puce rain-boots.**

**"A badly dressed ghost." I say. "Whats up." **

**"I need help with my makeup. I can't get the puffy eyelashes on right and the stick-on lightning lost it's stick. Plus, whenever I make a good poker face, your outfit makes me laugh."**

**"THANKS...Get Gianna to help you."**

**"But she won't! She says she can't because she's helping Aliyah, you're the only independent person in this sad house!"**

**"Did you ask Mommy?"**

**"Good idea! Bye!" Suddenly, I feel the urge to change my costume.**

**I arrive at the party in regular clothes, which everyone else is wearing. Okay. Josefina runs over to me, a worried look plastered across her face,**

**"How's Ann? Is she okay?"**

**"Yeah, she had her first treatment today, how are you?"**

**"Good, it-" Josefina is cut off by Soledad and May, both of which I _cannot_ stand _at all_, who come up behind her. Soledad is wearing a bikini top and black pleather shorts.  
**

**"Hi Harley." Whines Soledad, "You look hot at night, ugh, hello Josefina, you mind? Thanks, Harley, we have to talk." She drags me to a corner and yells in my face,**

**"I want to get back together."**

**"We never dated."**

**"Well then, I guess we should start!"**

**"No. Never." Soledad bursts into tears and runs away. May confronts me,**

**"Well, _THAT _was harsh!"**

**"Do I _look_ like I care even the teeniest bit?"**

**"Well, no, not really."**

**"Exactly."**

**"HARLEY DAVIDSON YOU ARE M-E-A-N MEAN!" **

**"I can spell mean, May."**

**"Just shut up! You're so annoying!"**

**"You're one to talk!"**

**"I DON'T EVEN CARE!"**

**"Go away."**

**"Karma, Harley, Karma!"**

**"WHATEVER!" I yell back as she bolts away across Fallon's yard. I wait a few hours until I'm sure Ann is home, then I leave.**

**At home Ann is sleeping and Aliyah, Gianna and my mother are nearly passed out on the couch, each holding 4 bags of Halloween candy.**

**"Have fun at your party?" My mother says feebly. "I know for a fact Ann had fun, In fact, while you were sipping punch, we were trick-or-treating with a candy-addicted cancer patient, do you _know_ how hard that is?" I take a guess,**

**"She got sick?" I wasn't sipping punch!  
**

**"Oh no, of course not, everyone giving out candy felt bad for her and gave her extra. Here, take a Kit-Kat."**

**"I'm good. Why didn't you tell her to stop?"**

**"It was cute." Just like a Davidson, not a Black, my mother has been in this family too long.**

**CHAPTER SIX:JOSEFINA CHARLESTON. NOVEMBER 1.**

**Harley opens the door when I knock. He looks depressed, I can't hear Ann's usual morning cartoons, then Harley tells me, Ann has collapsed and been hospitalized.**

** 2 Hours Later...**

**Me and Harley are at a nearly-vacant cafe, I am occupied with a cappuccino, Harley has finished his. **

**"Oh God." I finally say to him, "This place reeks, Liliana's dirty clothes hamper smells better than this dump." The manager spots me and growls, I face my cappuccino,**

**"So, did she enjoy Halloween?"**

**"She had 12 full bags of candy." Harley is staring into his empty glass. "I wouldn't be so surprised she got sick." His voice is tearful,but almost like he's trying to hide it, I love Harley to much to see him like this.**

**"Harley, go ahead and cry, I don't mind."**

**"Josefina, Ann is my step-sister, it's not like we're related, but I-" He pauses long enough to drop his emotionless facade and a waterfall of tears falls from his face, I place my hand on his.**

**"I'm sorry." is all I can say.**

**Harley approaches my locker the next day between English and PE wearing a dark blue shirt, a white belt and jeans, hardly the dress code for a Davidson.**

**"I'm going to see her tomorrow."**

**"That's good, I want you to, tell Ann I love her." Harley embraces me.**

**"I will." He whispers into my ear. "And tell Liliana she's a freak." I crack up. This is Harley, hating my sister, sneering at May and Soledad as they walk past us, not the loving brother crying over his sick sister, this is why I love him, he's not deep AT ALL. He begins to walk to class, I spot a note at my feet, I pick it up, it says,_ see you after school. _That's weird, Harley doesn't sign notes 'Soledad', I guess I'll go straight home after school, Soledad is too creepy to see after school, and the last thing I need right now is my very own stalker.**

**My plan to avoid Soledad failed horribly, she decided it would be a good idea to follow me home. I spot Lucian Mitchell at the intersection, and run to him,**

**"LUCIAAAAAAAAAAAAN! HELP ME!" Lucian ignores me purposely and keeps walking, I run faster until I crash into him,**

**"What's wrong with you?" He shouts, "And why is Soledad after you? Just as long as Cynthia isn't with her..." Lucian glances around apprehensively and turns back to me.**

**"God, she's weird, what happened to Harley's sister? He was telling me about how she's sick and- Josefina, what are you doing?" I'm crouching behind him as Soledad advances on us, her face is livid,**

**"YOU CREEP! YOU MAN-STEALER, YOU LITTLE RAT!" I start to run away, Lucian blocks Soledad's progress,**

**"STAY!" He yells at her, "SIT,STAY!" Just enough time for me to duck inside a bike shop.**

**"Can I help you?" says the gum-cracking cashier, "Ya wanna bike?"**

**"No, I'm hiding, and if you blow my cover, I'll never shop here...EVER." The cashier gets a look across her face and shoves me behind a stack of helmets and bike accessories, Soledad swings her head around madly and runs right past,**

**"Okay, hon, you come out now. I think she's gone, Bubblegum Head, right?"**

**"Right, bye." I run out the door before the cashier can lecture me on 'You have t'buy that!' **

**At home Liliana greets me at the door with a punch bowl full of Kit-Kats, Coffee Crisps and Cherry Blasters,**

**"Well, sis," She says, "We gotta pretty good haul."**

**"You didn't even go outside the house on Halloween."**

**"I did'nt, but a whole bunch of kids did."**

**"So, you're calling the leftovers 'Our haul?'"**

**"Why, Yes I am."**

**"Freak."**

**CHAPTER SEVEN: HARLEY DAVIDSON NOVEMBER 2.**

**Ann stares at me as I come into her room.**

**"Harley, there's things in my nose, I don't like it." I l place her 12 bags of candy on the end of her bed, she sits up.**

**"YUMMY!" She stuffs her hand (the one that doesn't have an IV stuck in it) into the first bag and pulls out a handful of candy, she unwraps a pack of gummy worms and sticks one in her mouth.**

**"Candy's good!" She shouts at me so a nurse in the hallway can hear. The nurse turns around and I recognize who it is. Jane.**

**CHAPTER EIGHT: JANE McALLISTOR. NOVEMBER 2.  
**

**Oh God, it's Harley, Ann's hot brother, with the sweet abs and the sexy green eyes, ahhhhh, Harley turns to face me as I walk past Ann's room carrying about 5 tonnes of gauze to the ER and I almost pass out, I run into the room and then my boss calls me,**

**"JANE! WE NEED THAT GAUZE! NOW! WHEN KIDS WALK AROUND IN THE DARK ON HALLOWEEN NIGHT, THEY TRIP OVER THEIR COSTUMES! CHOP CHOP, CHICK!" I mouth 'Bye' from the door at Harley and Ann and pick up the stack of gauze pads again. I run down the hall to the ER where a bunch of kids with blood pulsing out of their knees are yelling at me for being a 'Slow Snail.' I plaster some gauze onto a few kid's knees and run back to where Harley and Ann are talking about squirrels.**

**"Hey." I break their conversation.**

**"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANE! HI!" Ann screams, bouncing in bed, "LOOK WHAT I GOT!" She holds up 3 _signed _Lady Gaga CD's. "HARLEY GOT ME THEM! AREN'T THEY PAPALATION-TASTIC!" Harley smiles. Being single is papalation-tastic, if that's even a word. Ann is reading the songs out loud,**

**"Teeth, SummerBoy, Bad Romance, Poker Face, Dance In The Dark, No Way..." On and on and on and on and on and on, Harley's right hand is getting dangerously close to a candy bar left unattended, I smack his attractive hand away.**

**"How _DARE_ you! Those are Ann's!"**

**"I'm hungry!"**

**"TOO BAD!" Ann pops a CD into her CD player and Just Dance comes on. Some old bitties from down the hall shuffle into Ann's room and begin shrieking at Harley,**

**"TURN DOWN THAT RACKET, YA LITTLE..." They start to beat Harley with their canes.**

**"OWWWWW, WHAT THE-"**

**"DON'T TOUCH MY BROTHER YOU WRINKLED OLD PRUNES!" The 'old prunes' smile at Ann as she hugs her teddy that's dressed up like Lady Gaga, bubbles and all. **

**"Oh, aren't you the sweetest thing! Look at the chubby cheeks!" Ann grins from all the attention.**

**"Thank you, loyal prunes, Teddy Gaga will show you around." Ann hands the bubbled bear to the taller crone. "Other loyal prune! Escort my brother out!" Bitty #2 grabs Harley and pulls him out of the room.**

**"Bye-Bye Harley, Have a _nice_ day!"**

**CHAPTER NINE:JOSEFINA CHARLESTON. NOVEMBER 3.**

**Soledad has been waiting outside my house since I woke up today, I did'nt go to school on account of the risk of getting beaten to a pulp by a crazed 'Bubblegum Head.' She's sitting on Liliana's bike and listening to her iPod, trying to see me from outside the closed blinds, I hear a knock at the door, I peek through the peephole to see my mother standing at the door yelling at Soledad, my stalker runs off the porch and down the street.**

**"Finally, she's gone." I breathe, my mother looks suspicious,**

**"Is she stalking us?"**

**"No, just me. She's mad because I'm with Harley, she's delusional, she thinks I'm 'stealing' him." My mother frowns,**

**"Charlestons don't talk about people like that, there are people in the world who actually ARE delusional."**

**"Sorry." Liliana stomps into the house, a look of anger spread across her red face. She's fuming.**

**"THAT STUPID LITTLE CREEP!"**

**"What's wrong, Honey?"**

**"Y'KNOW THAT ANNOYING GARY PERSON JOSEFINA'S DATING?"**

**"Yes,"**

**"HE SPILLED TOMATO SAUCE ALL OVER ME AND RUINED MY DATE OUTFIT FOR TONIGHT, FOR MY DATE WITH FLINT!" Lucian's crazed Elite 4 cousin, Flint Stevenson, is dating my sister because of her legs, hair, and bad grades, she likes him for the same reasons.**

**"MY OUTFIT IS RUINED! AND ALL THANKS TO YOUR STUPID GARY-KINS!" She storms away to her room sobbing.**

**"Gary ruined her outfit? That sweet boy, he wouldn't hurt a fly!" **

**"Liliana is too TOUCHY!"**

**"WHAT?"**

**"It's not Gary's fault!"**

**"Josefina Charleston, what's wrong with you? Can't you be the teeniest bit compassionate?"**

**I pick up my phone and dial 555-6701  
**

**"Harley?"**

**"Uh-huh."**

**"How is she?"**

**"Awful."**

**"What do you mean?"**

**"She's trying to convince herself she's not sick, she's trying to act like nothing's happening!"**

**"Are you okay?"**

**"NO!"**

**"I'll come over tomorrow night, okay?"**

**"Okay."**

**"I'm really-"**

**"Sorry, I know, that's all people say to me now, It's like, they have control over it, and they can make everything better, they can save Ann, by apologizing, I DON'T GET IT!"**

**"Harley...I'm not calling to apologize, I'm calling to check on Ann, and you, and to tell you that Gary spilled marinara all over Liliana's new outfit."**

**Harley stops sobbing.**

**"He did?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Okay, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."**

**"Bye."**

**"Bye." I hang up, and start crying.**

**The next day at school Harley passes me in the hall talking to Ash Ketchum about the hockey game last night, I stop them.**

**"Harley, I think I'm going bipolar."**

**"Come again?"**

**"One minute, I'm sobbing my eyes out and the next I'm laughing and I don't know why."**

**"Maybe you and Ann are connected somehow, she went on a giant sugar high yesterday..." He stares into space...**

**"Wake up!"**

**"Sorry."**

**"This is serious! I'm going loco!"**

**"You're so cute when you act Mexican!"**

**"I AM MEXICAN!" Ash is starting to stare. "Goodbye!" I shout at him.**

**"I'm not a psychiatrist, Josefina, I wouldn't know if you WERE bipolar, but I DO know I have to get to biology. Bye."**

**"BYE!" I scream down the hall, half the people turn around and wave.**

**"GOODBYE!" They holler back. Fallon Grace runs up to me,**

**"SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS! Josefina, guess what Gary told me?"**

**"He pwned my sister?"**

**"YES! I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! SPAGHETTI SAUCE!"**

**"I thought it was marinara..."**

**"Same thing, I think, whatever, see you tonight!"**

**"Tonight?"**

**"Yeah! Remember, I called you, to ask if you wanted to have a sleepover, it's a PA day tomorrow, and you said you'd come. Remember?"**

**"Liliana, listen Fallon, I promised Harley that- No. I can come, I'll figure something out..."**

**"Okay... Bye!" Crap. **

**CHAPTER TEN. HARLEY DAVIDSON: NOVEMBER 4.**

**My phone rings. Josefina. **

**"Hello?"**

**"Hi, it's me, I can't make it, Fallon asked me over, sorry."**

**"No that's okay, in fact I was just about to call and cancel, Ann's home for the rest of the week and Gianna and I have to watch her."**

**"The two of you?"**

**"Yeah, she's still sick and she gets hyper under babysitters."**

**"How?"**

**"Well, first, the Halloween candy, and second, second, since Aliyah isn't here, the rules go out the window."**

**"I really want to see her...I'll call Fallon and cancel."**

**"You don't have to."**

**"If you want me to go so badly I'll come over early then go to Fallon's."**

**"Okay."**

**"See you." We both hang up. Ann is playing Wii with Gianna.**

**"HARLEY! MAKE A MII! MAKE A MII! I MADE JOSEFINA!"**

**"She's coming over."**

**"YAAAAAAAAAAAY!" I sit next to Ann and she hands me the controls.**

**"Make Lady Gaga!" We already have about 60 Lady Gaga Miis. I click the "New Mii" button on the screen. Josefina knocks on the door, Ann grabs the controls and pushes me upstairs, I answer the door.**

**"Come in."**

**"How's Ann?"**

**"Good, we're making Miis." We enter the basement.**

**"JOSEFINA!" Ann screams, throwing herself on Josefina,**

**"Hi Ann, was Halloween fun?"**

**"YES! I GOTTED 12 BAGS!" **

**"That's good."**

**"I KNOW! I EATED SOME AFTER DINNER!" Josefina begins to inch downstairs with Ann dangling off her like a ribbon on a maypole. Gianna peels Ann off Josefina and carries her downstairs. Ann is still yelling about candy and little dogs as her head disappears down the stairs.**

**"She's so sweet." Josefina says when Ann is involved in finishing my Mii.**

**"Uh huh, sweet, she has me making another Lady Gaga Mii." Josefina laughs, loudly, so loud that Ann comes upstairs,**

**"GET A ROOM!" She hollers at us.**

**The next day at school Lucian and Riley are staring at their girlfriends from a separate table in the cafeteria.**

**"She's so sexy."**

**"Natalia's hotter,"**

**"You fool."**

**"You and Ramira don't even match."**

**"WHADDAYA MEAN?"**

**"Well, her hair's black and yours is purple, it just won't work."**

**"It's not like blue and brown work, either."**

**"You're an idiot." Lucian smacks Riley with a lunch tray, Ramira walks over with some kind of jiggling, fat-packed confection Edna fixed for us and confronts her boyfriend,**

**"Where you staring at my butt?"**

**"Lucian was!" **

**"I WAS NOT! YOU FILTHY LIAR!" (smacks Riley again.) "He's lying!" **

**"Hmmm, heh heh, watch it Grape-jelly top." She walks away, purposely shaking her butt as she goes. **

**"Ahhhhhhh..."**

**"Pervert."**

**"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" **

**"I think you're both perverts." I sit next to them, Riley pushes his cube of flavored fat over to me,**

**"Eat it."**

**"NO!" Lucian pushes his over, too. **

**"We did'nt ask for this, Harley, Edna splatted it onto my plate before I could say no! We all know you'll eat anything, so..." Nando DeValdez drops his onto my plate,**

**"I'm not _touching _that, I think I saw Edna peel all the lard off yesterday's bacon and poured a bucket of food dye on the pile, then stuffed it in a jello mold."**

**"Ew." I push all 3 blobs away. They wobble as they move.**

**"MOVE MOVE MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOVE!" Screams the school thug Angie as she barrels through the cafeteria, sweeping up terrified freshmen. **

**"OUTTA MY WAY, NUBS! ANGIE'S COMIN' THROUGH!, One sec, Davidson," She plucks the 4 jelly cubes off my plate and stuffs them in her mouth. The freshmen scream as the drop off her like flies. A chorus of "Ow" sounds through the cafeteria.**

**"Well," says our PE teacher Mr Whitman, who materialized out of nowhere, "At least nobody was hurt!"**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN: CAROLYNN DAVIDSON. NOVEMBER 5. **

**This morning I wake to gasping from Ann and Gianna and cries of, **

**"Harley! What happened to your hair!" I get out of bed and slide downstairs, 9:30 on a Friday morning, just long enough for Harley to dye his hair, sure enough, I find an ebony haired boy sitting in my living room. One undyed spot in a perfect streak crosses the front of his head.**

**"Harley?"**

**"Like it, Ma?"**

**"Please tell me it's temporary..." He holds up the bottle- 'Stays on for 365-400 days.' **

**"Oh No, Harley, 365 days is a YEAR!"**

**"What, you'd rather I have purple hair!"**

**"Lucian's hair's purple."**

**"He accidentally dyed it when he was 7!" I sigh, Ann pets Harley's head.**

**"You look pretty!" **

**"THANKS, ANN..."**

**"YOU'RE WELCOME!" **

**"He was being sarcastic."**

**"Whats sarrasticat?"**

**"Never mind." I walk outside and they all follow me. **

**"Kids, I want you to take Ann to get her chemotherapy now."**

**"AGAIN?" Ann shouts from inside, "I THOUGHT THAT WAS A PUNISHMENT FOR TAKING THE LAST PIECE OF CAKE! oops,"**

**"Did you take that piece of cake, young lady?" **

**"No, I mean, I'm sorry, Mommy." She kisses my knee.**

**"Chemotherapy isn't because you've been bad, it's because you're sick and chemotherapy will help you get better, do you want to go to the hospital again?"**

**"No, Mommy."**

**"Good, so go with Harley and Gianna and get the chemotherapy, and I'll talk to you about what you did later." **

**"Okay, Mommy." Ann skips down the hall singing 'Telephone.' Harley shakes his dyed head,**

**"She snatched the cake right out of the fridge before I could stop her." Ann hears this and screams,**

**"LIES! YOU'RE A LIAR!"**

**"No, Harley, you _are _a liar, she thought it was dinner."**

**"But I _made_ dinner! And dessert!"**

**"Creme Brulee and a stack of mussels don't count."**

** Ann yells from the living room,**

**"SHUT UP AND TAKE ME TO THE TORTURE CHAMBER ALREADY!"**

**CHAPTER TWELVE: JOSEFINA CHARLESTON: NOVEMBER 8.**

**I walk up to Nando at his locker, he turns to face me, his emo poker face deflates my confidence. Nando was my last boyfriend before I got together with Harley, he left me in 8th grade. Our first and last year together.  
**

**"What the _hell _do you want?"**

**"Do you have a summer job?"**

**"It's November."**

**"I mean," He cuts me off.**

**"Scraping egg carcass off dishes at Jo's, why?"**

**"I need money."**

**"Don't ask me, there are 2 things I _do not _do, I _do not _give out money, and I _do not _give out money to my ex, ask Gary, he's loaded." With that he slams his locker door and walks away down the busy hallway. I swing my head around madly looking for Gary, I see him at his locker, peeling gum off the inside.**

**"HI!"**

**"Ew, look at this!" He waves a blob of hardened bubble gum in my face.**

**"You disgust me, I need some cash."**

**"Why?"**

**"I need to get Harley's sister something. For her birthday."**

**"Aliyah? Her birthday isn't 'til next month!"**

**"No you idiot, I meant Ann!"**

**"Aww, poor kid! She has leukemia, you know."**

**"OH...I DIDN'T KNOW THAT... YOU FOOL!" I smack his head.**

**"Take this...OW..." He hands me $150. **

**"THANK YOU!" I plant a smooch between his eyes, he turns pink and grins...**

**"Um Ah Ga..." **

**"Bye, Gary."**

**"Ba Ba Ho-fee-naaaah..." I take off to Biology. **

**While I'm dissecting a rotten egg, my partner, Conway Wright. has made a mini catapult and is launching grapes at his girlfriend, Levy Wilson. She's tossing them back. I grab Conway by the hair and turn his head towards the egg.**

**"OW! WHAT THE HELL?" **

**"Pay attention, you-" I am interrupted by shrieks of 'CRAP CRAP CRAAAAAAP' From across the lab, Harley has poured an entire can of Coke into his egg, it's fizzing everywhere, his partner (Natalia McGrady) is screaming at him. Her flailing arms have sprayed Ash Ketchum's late breakfast of Cheerios everywhere, Dawn Randall is exclaiming,**

**"LOOK! DOUGHNUT SEEDS!" **

**"MY FOOD! HARLEY, YOU ARE SO STUPID!"**

**"SORRY! CAN I HELP IT IF THIS CLASS IS HELL WITH FROGS?"**

**"MY NEW SKIRT!" **

**"DOUGHNUT SEEDS!" With all this mayhem going on, I have the opportunity to sneak out of class and into the hall. To my horror, I'm not the only one.**

**I walk out into the hall to come face to face with Soledad.**

**"Hey, loser."**

**"Get away from me, you trashy stalker."**

**"_I'm _the trashy one? That's rich, I'm not dating 3 GUYS! I could be with one if you just-" She punches her palm, "-mysteriously... disappeared."**

**"Harley's mine, you bitch." Soledad slams me against the wall, growling through her teeth,**

**"_Don't...Call...Me...That!"_ Her nails dig into my skin, I grind my teeth together. I kick Soledad in the left shin, as hard as I can, she lets go. Then strikes my face, with her knee, I can't feel my nose, only the blood streaming out of it, I fall back, into the open doorway of the Biology class, the room has gone quiet, Harley, Roark and Gary staring at me. I pass out quickly.**

**CHAPTER 13: CAROLYNN DAVIDSON: SEPTEMBER 15th 1997.**

**My 4 year old son is looming over my face, his hair tickling my nose.**

**"Wake up, Mommy, Wake up, Mommy, Now Now NOW!" He bounces on me.**

**"Harley, go play with your sister."**

**"No!"**

**"Why not?"**

**"No!"**

**"Harley, let Mommy sleep."**

**"Nap-time?"**

**"No, it's not, but,"**

**"Wake up Mommy!"**

**"Harley, stop, please, Mommy's sleepy, go play with Aliyah, do I wake _you _up when _you're _sleeping?" Harley nods.  
**

**"Yes, Mommy, school-time for Mommy."**

**"Mommy doesn't go to school." Harley's eyes widen.**

**"MOMMY DOESN'T GO TO _SCHOOL_?" Bad idea, Caroline.**

**"No, Harley, Mommy goes to work, remember Ned? He goes to work with me."**

**"NED GIVED ME LOLLIPOP!" Harley demonstrates by licking his hand. "See? Nummy!" I drag myself out of bed and Harley grabs my hand and pulls me to the living room, where a 6-year old Aliyah is swimming in corn flakes. **

**"See, Mommy? Aliyah eats corn!"**

**"I felt like swimming!"**

**"Aliyah, go to your room."**

**"Bite me."**

**"Excuse me, young lady? On the count of three, you get upstairs or no TV for two weeks. Now march!" Aliyah runs to her room and Harley scowls at me.**

**"You mean, Mommy." He snaps. He scoots into the kitchen and serves himself lumpy pancakes that he obviously made himself.**

**"Yummy cakes yummy cakes yummy-in-my-tummy cakes" Harley sings along to this self-recorded tape every time he makes 'yummy cakes'. I come into the kitchen.**

**"Harley?"**

**"Hello? May I ask who's calling, please?" Harley just recently learned how to talk on the phone.**

**"I was only mean because your sister did something that was very wrong, you know that, right?"**

**"Yes, Mommy, now get dressed, you look like a ragamuffin."**

**"Excuse me?"**

**"No offense." Harley pours a sea of maple syrup onto his cakes and digs in. I walk slowly upstairs and change. Wow. Pressured into changing by a 4-year old. I'm a loser.**

**CHAPTER 14: HARLEY DAVIDSON: NOVEMBER 9 2010.**

**Ann and Gianna are at the park, Aliyah is being solitary, I'm at Josefina's house. Liliana is a freak. Soledad is a dirt-bag. Josefina is reloading her iPod. **

**"She followed you home?"**

**"Yes, I had to hide in a bike store."**

**"What a creep." I am interrupted by a knock on the door, Josefina answers,**

**"Hi, Lil,"**

**"Is Harley in here?"**

**"Yes..." I reply, Liliana runs away down the hall, screaming.**

**"What a loser." says Josefina, she goes back to iTunes. "Poker Face, Just Dance, Bootylicious," etc... Just then, Josefina hops off the chair at her computer and onto my lap,**

**"Harley, I have something I have to tell you," Her voice penetrates me, like she expects something.**

**"Josefina, what are you-"**

**"If I can't mark my territory, Soledad will walk all over you _and _me, I want to make you mine."**

**

* * *

**

**I wake up the next morning on Josefina's computer chair, Josefina is sleeping in her bed, I get up and walk down the hall. Liliana hollers at me,**

**"HARLEY? WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?"**

**"I don't really know..." I walk downstairs to find Ms Charleston talking to Reg on her cell.**

**"Hi, Harley, I heard you and Josefina talking last night." She jumps up and hugs me tight,**

**"YES! MY LITTLE GIRL HAS FOUND SOMEONE AT LAST! OHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

**"Wait, what?"**

**"Don't you know?" She winks.**

**"Oh shizz." I run back upstairs with Liliana shouting behind me**

**"STOP CLUNKING! I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"**

**"Josefina, what happened last night?" She's quiet.**

**"We did-"**

**"NO! OH, GOD...OH NO...!"**

**"It's okay!"**

**"Oh, have you _met_ my mother?"**

**"Yes, she's very kind and understanding."**

**"Oh, crap, I can't believe it! You did-"**

**"SORRY! I just wanted you to know that I-"**

**"That's okay, I guess I could tell Soledad, IT'D BURN HER! HA!"**

**"And...And it would make her stay away from me!"**

**Liliana interrupts us loudly.**

**"WILL YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTHS?"**

**"No."**

**"HARLEY, YOU LITTLE CREEP!" She jumps at me but Josefina restrains her.**

**"Liliana Charleston, calm down!" Mrs Charleston calls from downstairs,"Sorry kids, sorry to...heh...interrupt...you...heh heh ha! Sorry kids!" Liliana stands up and walks away,**

**"I'll be watching you, Davidson, If you EVER touch my sister again!"**

**CHAPTER 15 CAROLYNN DAVIDSON NOVEMBER 12 1998.**

**"Aliyah, don't climb on Mommy,please, Harley, no jumping on the couch, Aliyah, we don't bite in this house, Harley, apologize to your sister. SHARE!" This is my soundtrack for most days after Aliyah gets home from school and Harley finally gets tired of pretending to take an after-kindergarten nap to appease me.**

**"Mommy, do we have special scissors to cut meat? Does Aliyah eat paper? Is paper good for you? Mommy, are your eyes made of bouncy balls, too?"**

**"Why would you say eyes are made of bouncy balls, Harley?"**

**"I touched them."**

**"You touched your _eyes_?"**

**"Yes, they're hard and round, also green, your eyes are green, too!" He pokes my eyelid. "Except your eyes are fat, I don't have fat eyes, Mommy, Mommy, Mommy, Are you made of cheese that people think is stinky?"**

**"Why would you ask that?"**

**"Because, no offense," He leans close to my ear, "Your hair kind of smells like a stink, like you washed your hair in cheese-water." He whispers. Cheese-water? I lift Harley onto the floor where Aliyah is playing with her new remote-controlled stretch limo. Harley pokes the car.**

**"What kind of car is this?" He asks.**

**"A limousine."**

**"No! we tooked one of those to the airport to go see Grandma and Grandpa and it wasn't that long!"**

**"Different kind."**

**"Really?" Harley is fascinated. "What kind?"**

**"A special kind, just for middle-class families."**

**"My class is in the basement!" Aliyah shouts, "Cousin Mary's class is on the middle floor! She's one of us!"**

**"Yes, honey, she is. She's also related to us." Harley jumps up and shouts,**

**"LIKE UNCLE BENNY AND AUNT BETH! They gave me presents."**

**"Yes, Harley, they did." I mutter to myself, "I hate it when they spoil you kids."**

**"Oh really." Harley says, "Me and Aliyah likes it, doesn't we?" Aliyah nods, a pout smeared across her round face.**

**"I WANNA HAVE DINNER!"**

**"Harley, hon, it's 4:25 in the afternoon!"**

**"So? Me and Aliyah is hungry! WE WANTS EGGS!" Aliyah joins in,**

**"EGGS EGGS EGGS EGGS EGGS EGGS! WITH CHEESE!" I give in,**

**"What kind of cheese...?"**

**CHAPTER 16. HARLEY DAVIDSON:NOVEMBER 10 2010.**

**Roark has been hospitalized because of some cystic fibrosis thing, Lucian is at his cottage, Nando and Fallon are doing some crap downtown, everyone else I know is busy. Ann is in hospital. She needs a lot more treatment. Aliyah is taking Gianna to a movie, My mother is with Ann, I am with Ash, my only friend who isn't busy, we are lying on the floor of my room, playing 20 Questions.**

**"Animal."**

**"No. 14."**

**"Mineral?"**

**"Yep."**

**"A thong."**

**"You're disgusting!"**

**"Ash Ketchum, don't be such a child."**

**"Harley Davidson, don't be so perverse."**

**"I'm not. I'm just more mature than you."  
**

**"Well it isn't a thong."**

**"Cheese, then."**

**"No. 15."**

**"Fallon's black sweater."**

**"Why would I pick that?"**

**"It's all, woolly?"**

**"It's alpaca, and yes, that was it."**

**"I win."**

**"_AGAIN_"  
**

**"This is boring."**

**"I know. How's Ann?"**

**"Not good, not bad, in the middle. I guess."**

**"Where are your other sisters?"**

**"Watching some chick flick."**

**"Call them. They usually know where the food is kept in your house."**

**"They have their phones turned off, obviously, they're in a theater!"**

**ALIYAH DAVIDSON. NOVEMBER 10.**

**My phone vibrates in my pocket, Gianna looks over.**

**"Turn it off, will ya?"**

**"It's Harley."**

**"All the more reason."**

**"One second, What, Harley? Ash? Why the hell are you calling me? You're hungry, aw, well that changes things! I know, EAT MY IMBECILE BROTHER!" I slam the phone closed violently and turn back to Gianna.**

**"Ash, as in Ash...Ketchum, he was...at our house? Was he in my room?" I can see that, even in the dim light, Gianna is completely red.**

**"No. He was hungry. I told him to eat Harley."**

**"I hope he does. A completely female house would be nice!"**

**"We _have _a completely female house!"**

**"How!"**

**"Ann, me, you, Harley and Mom."**

**"Harley's a-"**

**"I meant mentally."**

**"Oh. Okay. i get it now. But Josefina-"**

**"Aside from her, the hair, the clothes, Harley Jakob Ryan Davidson is our sister."**

**"Shut up. I'm watchin' th' movie!"**

**When we get home I find the house a complete pig sty I wade through the pile of...stuff and trip over a puce boot.**

**"Son of a- HARLEY!" I drag myself through the pile and up the stairs to Harley's room, Gianna close behind.**

**"HARLEY DAVIDSON, I'M GONNA MURDER YOUR _BOOTYLICIOUS_ A- what are you doing, Harley?" I find him and Ash sitting on the floor of his room eating queso with a spoon.**

**"Aw, WHY!"**

**"Me and Ash got hungry, so we got your secret stash of" he stares right at me, "Fatty food." Ash rubs his stomach.**

**"Good!" Gianna blushes, Ash scoots back.**

**"You...GLUTTONS!" I am laughing so hard I grip Harley's bedroom door for support. "That is the most _repulsive _thing i have ever seen in my life, and I saw Harley as a baby!"**

**Harley whips his spoon at my head, I duck and it hits Gianna. She rubs her nose and starts screaming along with me.**

**"WAIT TILL MOM AND ANN COME HOME! THEY'LL KILL YOU!"

* * *

**

**1 month later, December 16th 2010. Harley Davidson. Chapter 17  
**

**"Ann, wake up , it's snowing outside!"**

**"Snow? HARLEY! GET UP! IT'S SNOWING!" Ann wanted to sleep in my bed last night because she felt sick, she always asks to sleep with me now.**

**"I heard Aliyah the first time, Ann, how 'bout _you _go play in the snow, and I'll come later, that sound good?" Ann hops out of the bed and points out the window to the blanket of snow covering our backyard.**

**"No! You come too! Or Lady Gaga will come after you!" She grabs my hand and pulls me down the stairs and out the door, I am completely naked except for a pair of boxers. **

**"ANN! It's cold out! Let's go back inside!"**

**"No! Be a man, Harley, don't chicken out now!"**

**"I'll get sick!" **

**"I'm already sick, so man up!"**

**"Don't talk about that!"**

**"I'll say what I want, now let's go skiing!" I run inside. My mother sees me in my underwear covered in snow.**

**"Harley- Ann, did you make Harley go out in the snow?"**

**"Yes. I did, Mommy."**

**"Ann, that was not nice, please apologize to Harley."**

**"But he hurt me!" my mother looks at me.**

**"Harley, is Ann telling the truth?"**

**"NO!"**

**"Yes I am, Mommy, he stuck a toothbrush up my ear."**

**"Okay now you KNOW she's lying!"**

**"Yes, Harley, I'm a grown woman, I can figure that out by myself." Ann pouts.**

**"Well, I wanted to play in the snow!"**

**"Ann, you have to take your-"**

**"Medicine, I know."**

**My phone rings a bit later. Caroline Maple.**

**"Hello, Harley?"**

**"Yes."**

**"Yes, well, May and I are going out tonight, and Norman is working late, so I was wondering if you could watch Max. He's been requesting you."**

**"I can do that."**

**"Thank you, It's only from 6:00 to 11:00 tonight, and I'll pay you extra if you make dinner."**

**"I'll make dinner."**

**"Okay, thanks, bye."**

**"Bye." I hang up. **

**"MOM? I'M BABYSITTING TONIGHT!"**

**"I heard."**

**"Okay. I have to go over at 6:00."**

**"Sure, Lady Gaga's having a kid-friendly concert and CD signing in Hearthome city, so I'm taking Ann. Aliyah and Gianna are staying here."**

**"Okay."**

**"Harley?"**

**"Yep?"**

**"It's 6:00 now." I run out the door, grabbing my coat and a few supplies for cooking and scaring May out of her mind. **

**I arrive at the Maple house at 6:01 and ring the doorbell. **

**"Oh, Hi Harley." says Caroline as she opens the door. "Max is in the kitchen doing his homework, please remember to check it when he's done. BYE MAXY!" She calls into the kitchen,**

**"BYE MOM!" Max calls back, "HI Harley!" **

**"Hi, Max." Caroline and May proceed out the door and Max grins at me.**

**"May has been caught off guard this time. Did you bring the itching powder?" I hand him the whole shaker.**

**"Excellent!" We march up to May's room. **

**On the walls we find pictures of Drew scarred with lipstick and drawings of hearts and 'I love my Drew-y-kins.' Max opens a drawer, and pulls out a pink bra. He hands me the itching powder,**

**"Do the honors." I shake about a pound of the silvery powder into one cup, then the other, enough for her to scratch off her own...well... I shake some into her bed, her underwear, pants and other articles of clothing then move on to a picture of Drew, which had obviously been made out with many times, I smear a bit of wasabi on the upper lip, enough to inflame her lips for a few seconds and still not be noticed by the naked eye.**

**"You think it's gonna work?"**

**"Absolutely." We run downstairs and I make dinner.**

**To Be Continued...

* * *

So, I hope you liked it. I still haven't decided if Ann dies or not, so I will publish more chapters...  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ma Cher Souer Ann.**

**Chapter 2. December 2010.  
**

**Carolynn's POV.**

**The concert was pretty good, I had to put Ann on my shoulders so she could see, but we were right next to the stage. At the CD signing, Ann holds her CDs up to Lady Gaga's face and says,**

**"I'm your biggest fan!"**

**"Thanks, sweetie, what's your name?"**

**"Annette, but everyone calls me Ann. I have to get chemotherapy because I cut myself when I was in my room, and I was blooding everywhere, then I getted Luke-a-memia." Lady Gaga's mouth drops open, and she says,**

**"One second, I've got something for you," She leaves for a few seconds and comes back with a box, "Here you go, this is for you." I don't see at first but Ann's face lights up and she pulls out about 6 Haus Of Gaga outfits. Bubbles, lace, pleather and fur blind me as Ann twirls around, gripping the dresses tightly,**

**"I CAN HAVE THESE? THANK YOU SO MUCH!"**

**"Oh, it's nothing, I have more at home, I want you to have these." Ann screams out, **

**"YAY! NOW I MATCH MY TEDDY BEAR!" **

**"She calls her Teddy 'Teddy Gaga.'" I explain, Gaga replies,**

**"She's probably the sweetest kid I've ever met!"**

**"Really? She's a tiny terror at home."**

**"Oh, so was I! I used to throw grapefruits at my parents." Ann stuffs herself into the bubbles while they squeak and does the sweetest imitation of 'Poker Face'. Gaga hands me an autographed CD and photo and Ann stands next to her and says,**

**"I love you, Lady Gaga!"**

**"I love you, too, Ann." And I take a picture. **

**Lady Gaga takes us home in her stretch limo, we have no car to worry about because we took a bus. I look down at the autograph in Ann's lap as she tells her new best friend about school and chemotherapy and about how she wants to kill Harley. Lady Gaga listens intently, like she actually cares, which, by the look of things, she does. Who knew an international pop sensation would listen to the opinion of a 5year old. By the end of the ride, Ann has fallen asleep with her head on Lady Gaga's shoulder.**

**When we get home Ann wakes up and Lady Gaga gives her a scrap of paper,**

**"This is my phone number, you can call me if you ever want to talk to someone but nobody wants to listen."**

**"Thank you, Your Highness!" I drag Ann out of the car and Gaga drives away, Ann waves,**

**"IMMA LITTLE MONSTER!" As soon as the limo is out of eye-shot, I push Ann into the house, where Harley and Aliyah and staring at the TV, watching something completely inappropriate for Ann, Harley turns it off and glares at me,**

**"Where were you?"**

**"The concert. I told you 60 times already! How was Max?"**

**"Placid. He passed out right after we put wasabi on May's lipstick."**

**"You what?"**

**"Nothing..."**

**"Anyway, we got Lady Gaga's number, so save up your money, Ann's gonna land us a giant phone bill."**

**"I already-" Ann's head shoots up, I grab Harley, when we're safely in the closet, I say,**

**"Keep quiet about Levy being Lady Gaga! It's a Santa Claus thing!"**

**"Oh, yeah, I already got my gift for Ann..."**

**"Shush! Just keep quiet about it! I want Ann to find out on her own!"**

**"Okay...I won't say a word!"**

**"Good Boy. Oh, yeah look in my purse, Levy's clothes are in there."**

**"She gave Ann-"**

**"Yup."**

**"Oh, Good Lord."**

**"Yeah."**

**"Which ones?"**

**"I'm not a Little Monster like you..."**

**"Ann is. I see Levy as just a friend."**

**"Oh-kay.."**

**"We weren't the ones who were dating..."**

**"Lucian was..."**

**"In Poker Face, it was their Weekaversary."**

**"What did you just say?"**

**"Remember that time me and Josefina were-"**

**"I remember. I wish I didn't, though."**

**"Good. Now let me out of here." I unlock the door and Harley rolls out, "Ah, air..."**

**

* * *

**

**Christmas Eve. 1:30 pm.**

**"Mommy," whines Ann from the couch, "I wanna go t' bed."**

**"Why? You feel sick?"**

**"Nope. Santa can't come when I'm awake."**

**"Honey, Santa can't come until night time."**

**"Good. 'Cuz I'm not tired yet."**

**"You shouldn't be tired in the morning."**

**"I thinked it was th' afternoon!"**

**...**

**...**

**The next morning, Ann throws up her breakfast.**

**"Mommy, it's back. My luke-a-memia's back!"**

**"No, honey, it's just the treatment. Barfing makes you better."**

**"That's the most ridiculous thing I've ever heared in my whole life."**

**"Well, it means your body's getting rid of all the cancer."**

**"CANCER? I HAVE CANCER?"**

**"Well, yes, leukemia is a type of cancer."**

**"AAAAAAAAH!"**

**"Honey, just, go enjoy your presents."**

**"Santa's lucky. He doesn't got cancer." With that, Ann runs back into the living room and I follow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ma Cher Souer Ann.**

**Chapter 3 June 2011.**

**Josefina's POV.**

**How was I supposed to know? Harley has been bisexual since 4th grade. I thought he was hugging Lucian. I'm an idiot. Anyway, now I'm just staring at the cold phone in my hands. I broke Harley today. Ann has been doing fine, she's bald now. Lady Gaga/Levy gave her a blonde wig to wear. But Harley hasn't spoken to me for 3 days since it happened. I dial his number and wait for someone to pick up. It's 10:30, the Davidson family like to stay up late,**

**"Josefina?" It's Carolynn.**

**"Hi, Carolynn, Is, um, is Harley available?"**

**"Oh, I'm sorry, he's sleeping now."**

**"I'm sorry I called. I just really have to talk to him."**

**"You're welcome to spend the night. Gianna is at a sleepover."**

**"I really can?"**

**"Of course, you're always welcome in our home."**

**"Thank you." I hang up, "MOM, I'M GOING TO HARLEY'S."**

**"OKAY, SEE YOU TOMORROW!" I grab some clothes, stuff them into a bag, and run out the door.**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**When I hit 77 Harrod's Street, Ann answers the door,**

**"Hi Josefina."**

**"Isn't it past your bedtime, Ann?"**

**"Oh, Mommy let me stay up late to watch Meet The Parents." Carolynn sighs audibly.**

**"I love that movie! So, I'll be in Harley's room."**

**"Oh, Harley said he doesn't want to talk to you because you broke his heart and he says you're homma-ma-phobic-al. I don't know what that is, but I think it means you phobe on houses." **

**"I think he means Biphobic...Is that a word...?... Goodnight Ann."**

**"Nighty-night. Say hi to Harley for me."**

**"Okay, honey." I go upstairs, drop my bag in Gianna's room and walk into Harley's room, the light from the streetlights outside is spilling in on Harley's face. A small pool of tears is in the space between his eye and the side of his nose.**

**"Wake up." Nothing. "Do it." Harley flinches but stays asleep. I hear Jack and Pam arguing on the TV downstairs and put my face next to Harley's.**

**"Hi." says Ann from the doorway, wearing Levy's bubble dress. "Harley's sleeping. My mommy said not to wake a sleeping baby. Hee Hee Hee! Wanna hear a bee noise?"**

**"Uh... sure..."**

**"Too bad! BIZZZZ! BIZZZZ! BUZZZZ! Lookit my toes!" Ann rips off her yellow sock, "Aliyah painted them!" On her toenails is teal nail polish. **

**"They look nice, Ann." Ann points to my toes, which are protruding from my open-toed wedges.**

**"Your's are gold and sparkly! I bet you could use those things for a night-light! Okay, bye." She runs away down the hall, bubbles squeaking and rustling as she goes. It's hard to believe this happy little kid could die between now and next years. Harley's face is all damp and hot, and it's my fault. My eyes start watering and I end up crying myself to sleep.**

**

* * *

**

**I wake up on Harley's floor with a note taped to my boob. In Harley's handwriting it says,**

**Homophobe.**

**"That creep..." I mutter to myself, and I drag myself downstairs to face a bunch of Davidsons having breakfast in different parts of the house, Ann's watching 'Arthur', Aliyah is on the phone with Winston, her boyfriend of five years, Gianna (back early) and Carolynn are busy with a game of Battleship and Harley is on the laptop, glaring at me.**

**"Good morning, Josefina!" screams Ann, waving from the couch, "Come see the show!" I walk over to the couch, as I go I whisper to Harley,**

**"Can't we talk about this?" He replies,**

**"It's a little late for that."**

**"Harley, please..."**

**"Josefina, you can't just assume I was dating Lucian, he has a girlfriend! And I had one."**

**"Are you breaking up with me?"**

**"Maybe I should be." He turns back to the screen. Ann tries to get my attention back to Arthur.**

**"FRANCINE'S RIDING A HORSE!"**


End file.
